


Mi Rosa entre los Lirios

by MirenaLolone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin's POV, F/M, Luego viene una explicación, My First AO3 Post, PDV de Erwin, POV de Erwin, Reader-Insert, Sorpresa al final
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirenaLolone/pseuds/MirenaLolone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin está enamorado.<br/>(Escrito por Mírena Loloné para Isabel Challapa en Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Rosa entre los Lirios

**Author's Note:**

> La idea original es de Isabel Challapa, quien me dio permiso para usarla por mensaje de Wattpad.  
> Disfruten.  
> Pueden terminar un poco confusas.

 

Moví los ojos aún debajo de los párpados, queriendo despertar. A lo lejos lograba escuchar un gran barullo: gritos emocionados, risas, aplausos y el hilo de lo que parecía coser un _gracias_ repetidamente, con cierto tinte sonrojado e incómodo en pequeñas instancias por quien lo decía. Demás voces llenaban los pasillos del castillo, creando una ola de ecos finitos no más allá de algunos metros de la emoción.

Sería cerca el barullo que hasta yo, en mis habitaciones cerradas por dos llaves, podría escucharlo. O más bien la risa era ensordecedora.

No me molesté demasiado en averiguar. Aún casi flotando entre las sábanas del dormitorio, soñando imposible y acariciando las nubes de la inconsciencia a punto de volver a los cielos, entendía un poco de qué iba la cosa. De todos modos, era predecible de ellos.

Se querían tanto.

Suspiré un poco y gimoteé; rodé sobre mi espalda para encarar a la ventana, sin verla realmente. Desperecé los párpados y me atreví a ver la luz difuminada del sol a través de las cortinas de seda que tenía en mis habitaciones. La propia tela la consideraba un ostentoso detalle, y las habría mandado a cambiar por suministros para los reclutas de no ser porque a ella le gustaba despertar mirando la seda bailar con el sol, acompañados de la sinfonía del viento. Decía que le recordaban a la ilustración de un libro de antaño donde tres _ninfas_ bailaban en el bosque.

Las cortinas eran su caja de música por las mañanas. Y ella era la mía casi todo el tiempo.

No es que la olvidara y la recordase al ver la ventana, sino que pensarle era tan de todos los días que mi mente y corazón se satisfacían de ella por sí mismos. Sin preguntarme, sin consultarme, vagaba ella libre por todo mi ser. Porque todo mi ser es de ella. Incluso respirar es para ella y por ella: la esencia de duraznos que le regalé seguía en la almohada donde descansábamos, ella por ser ese su lugar, y yo por querer unírmele en todo.

Mike, que todo lo siente, no dice que huelo a jabón de flores, a frutas del bosque o perfume de mujer; solo dice una palabra para definir mi olor: su nombre.

Tomé un largo suspiro para llevar su presencia conmigo hasta que me la encuentre de nuevo. Senté en las orillas de la cama, dubitativo. Miraba y perdía en el infinito del piso de madera. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, ni en los momentos difíciles ni gratos; ni en los encuentros o las pérdidas. Para mí no debía existir los momentos de quebranto, pero cuando ella llegó cambió la costumbre de perder la mente donde solía concentrar mis energías. Por supuesto no dejaba mis deberes de lado, pero dejar los papeles un momento y esperar verle entrar por la puerta con su sonrisa para aliviarme un poco, o sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana a verla por los patios, alejaba mis pensamientos un poco más lejos de lo que ya estaba.

Decidí levantarme por fin, dejando caer la sábana que me cubría por los suelos. Encaminé a una silla de juego a un escritorio improvisado dentro de mis aposentos, retiré del respaldo un pantalón cómodo y la ropa interior, y la vestí a mí. Esta mañana no tomaría un baño, primero porque debía apurar al barullo, y segundo porque si ella no estaba y yo me aseaba, se enojaría. El tiempo le construyó la confianza para enfurruñarse si no nos bañábamos juntos.

Con lo inferior puesto, afiancé una camisa abierta de pecho cruzado y mangas largas blanca a mis vestiduras. Era una simple camisa que alguna vez ella me concedió como obsequio, dejaba a la vista tres de mis abdominales por el corte; algo verdaderamente informal y poco acorde a la ocasión, pero era más bien lo íntimo de la celebración lo que me hacía querer lucir así: con ellos podía desinhibir.

Unos botines cómodos me llevaron hasta la puerta, abrí con una llave y justo al girar la perilla, volteé a mirar la cama. No le di más importancia y retomé el camino.

Apuré a cerrar la habitación para encarar el pasillo. El corredor de las habitaciones era por lo general muy obscuro y pocos ventanales adornaban las paredes. Los cadetes procuraban mantener antorchas cada tres por dos pero las esquinas y mucho del camino seguía a penumbras.

En la obscuridad, vi su sombra danzar de nuevo.

Hacía algunos años que compartía el tiempo con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, este pasó muy rápido, casi se iba de mis manos como agua de río. Podría recordar ayer, antier y todos los días que pasé con ella en un segundo y seguir preguntándome en qué gasté tanto el tiempo a su lado.

Pasé por una esquina obscura y su sombra me acompañó. Recordé cómo solía llamar a los pasillos penumbrosos y jugar en ellos. Cuando recién entraba en mi vida y nuestra relación se limitaba a juegos y risas, gustaba de esconder bajo las _cascadas obscuras_ y ser yo quien la encontrara; luego cambiábamos de puestos y era yo el escondido detrás de las esquinas para saltarle encima. Besaba su cabeza y sus ojos parecían brillar en la penumbra. Sus ojos eran las estrellas de mis días y mis noches.

Crucé por un portal de piedra y la resolana de temprana mañana dio de golpe contra mi piel. El sol no daría ni un cuarto de su potencia pero el halo del rocío flotaba como polen y se encajaba en mi piel refrescándola. A la penumbra le seguía los pasillos exteriores: pequeños puentes afianzados a un río de ladrillo donde uno podía encorvarse a media tarde o media mañana para observar el cruce de cuatro jardineras llenas de lirios blancos, desembocados en una fuente de naturaleza pequeña, pero que para ella era la raíz de todas sus fantasías.

Le agradaba ese lugar, ciertamente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar enamorada de los lirios, pues pocas flores crecían en las cercanías del castillo, mantenía el secreto pensamiento romántico de tener un rosal de brillantes flores rojas como la sangre. Se fecundó de un libro y nació el día en que plantamos un retoño comprado en el pueblo.

La propia rosa de su rostro floreció cuando vio la tierra removida.

Poco a poco perdió el interés y pasó de querer regarla a cada minuto a ser yo quien lo hiciera dos veces por semana durante una hora.

“ _¿Por qué lo haces, si yo ni siquiera lo hago ya?”_ preguntaba de vez en cuando. Notaba la vergüenza de ser otro quien cargara con una responsabilidad propia mientras lo decía a mis espaldas. Era raro que, cuando no tuviese obligaciones, ella no estuviera acompañándome.

Enmudecía a sus cuestionamientos. Daba la vuelta para encararla, alcanzaba su altura y dejaba acariciar el lirio blanco de su piel con mis labios.

Si cuidaba del jardín tanto, era para devolverle algo a ella.

Mi rosa entre los lirios.

Recuerdo todas las veces que le he besado la frente, más al pasar por el décimo segundo arco y posar la mano en el alfeizar de piedra, revive lo muerto hace tres años. El preciso momento en que coloqué mi palma en el mismo sitio para no caer. El preciso momento en que me atreví a exhalar de sus labios un beso.

No fue un beso como tal.

Ese día en particular se promocionaba como uno de lluvia después de la tarde; el cielo era gris en parte, y rojizo a la otra. El aire era seco, frío y olía a tormenta; parecía explotar la electricidad en cualquier momento.

Ella estaba frente a mí, acomodada en el mismo alfeizar y dando la espalda a los lirios. Frotaba sus brazos creando fricción y calentarse un poco. Aún recuerdo sus tobillos cruzados y el ángulo agudo en que se recargaba contra la pared. Aún conservo en mi memoria lo frío que se veía su rostro y manos, lo acuoso de sus ojos brillantes como si ella fuera la que llovía.

Aún recuerdo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y el temblor de mi médula al armar valor para besarle la comisura.

Algunas veces pienso en ese tacto.

Pienso si realmente le toqué o no, si realmente tuve el valor para hacerlo o si mi mente juega malas pasadas a mi cordura. De todos modos, me gusta pensar que sí llegué a ella de esa forma y que el dulce sabor de su piel que conservo conmigo es el atisbo eterno que siempre mantendré junto a mí. Me gusta pensar que es mía.

Al final conseguí mi mano sobre la perilla del comedor comunal de la tropa. Escuchaba las risas de mi despertar tan ensordecedoras como las imaginé. Diferentes voces, algunas alegres, otras más mudas y la suya. Nerviosa, algo avergonzada y en mi imaginación expectante. Giré con delicadeza la manija y en cuanto aparecieron, voltearon a mí.

Ella, sin esperar a una reacción, hizo su camino a mi figura para esconder el rostro en mi cuello. Devolví el abrazo por la cintura y me hundí en ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dije en el oído y susurré su nombre.

Me contuve de abrazarla más tiempo, pues sabía que esa misma noche, como todas las noches, de puntilla llegaría a mi habitación con una segunda llave en mano, desharía sus ropas y dormiría conmigo hasta despertar antes que el sol.

Sabía que hoy, como mañana y ayer, la tendré en mis brazos como al otro lado del mundo.

Separó de mí por completo. Apareció la rosa, sonó la caja de música, el lirio se sonrojó con una pincelada y la sombra de mi pasado se proyectó al futuro. Ni los cadetes, ni los capitanes, mucho menos el pastel de crema blanca le importó.

Solo para mí brillaban las estrellas por la mañana.

Habló, y los pétalos florecieron como primavera.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede ser un poco confuso, lo sé; pero el cometido es que su relación se explique con los capítulos.  
> Cualquier duda puede ser explicada.


End file.
